Memento Mari
by NJRioluX
Summary: Une grosse réécriture du jeu "Paper Mario et la Porte Millénaire"; mes propres histoires, mes propres mystères, mes propres backstory et surtout plus d'interaction avec les personnages. En hiatus.


**Bien le bonjour! Ce que vous allez lire est la "version NJ" du jeu vidéo Paper-Mario et la Porte Millénaire (dont tous les droits appartiennent à Nintendo évidemment). Avant de commencer cette histoire, je tiens à vous prévenir que j'ai changé plusieurs choses :**

 **Premièrement : Mario parle et, avec sa fidèle salopette et son pull rouge, il porte un manteau d'un bleu un peu plus foncé que sa salopette et une écharpe tout aussi rouge que sa casquette, qu'il gardera bien sûr. Peach ne porte pas sa longue robe rose habituelle, mais une robe de vacances, un peu comme l'une de ses tenues dans Odyssey. Les autres vêtements seront décrit dans l'histoire.**

 **Deuxièmement : Malheureusement, Bowser n'apparaîtra pas dans mon histoire à part quelques mentions. Je sais qu'un jeu Mario serait rien sans son antagoniste de longue date, mais le problème étant que... bah Bowser ne fait rien de spécial dans la Porte Millénaire. Donc il n'a pas vraiment d'intérêt dans ma version. Il sera mentionné, cependant, peut-être plus de fois que je ne le penserais.**

 **Troisièmement : Et j'aurais dû le dire depuis le départ, il s'agit d'une version "ginjika" (c'est à dire que la plus tard ou la totalité des personnages de l'histoire sont sous une forme humaine). Bien sûr, ils ne seront pas tous humains; chaque race de l'univers Mario auront un détail qui les différencie des humains (par exemple : les Koopa ont des écailles présent sur les poignées, les chevilles et le cou et peuvent modifier leur peau pour se recouvrir entièrement d'écailles pour se défendre). Cependant la plus part des espèces ne seront pas humanifié ou seront représenté d'une autre manière; vous verrez au fur et à mesure.**

 **Dernièrement : Vous le remarquerez lorsque vous lirez le prologue, mais la plus part des noms sont les noms anglophones. La raison est... un peu stupide. C'est parce que j'ai plus connu le jeu en anglais qu'en français. Il y a aussi un nom que j'ai spécialement mit en anglais, mais cette raison sera dévoilé plus tard.**

 **Voila. A présent, vous êtes prêts (ou déjà parti) pour lire ma version de l'histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Prologue

 _-"Laisse-nous t'emporter, mon enfant. Laissez la lumière entrer dans votre cœur et vous purifier, tel le soleil sur la terre après une longue nuit d'hiver."_

 _Malgré la voix grave et rassurante de l'homme derrière la porte, la petite fille se replie toujours au fond de sa cachette. Elle se couvre la bouche pour retenir les gémissements qui sortent d'elle pendant d'une rivière de larmes coule de manière régulière sur ses joues. La seule chose qui la sépare de ses ravisseurs est un simple vieux meuble que l'homme pourrait très facilement déplacer rien qu'en poussant la porte et elle repousse la pensée de cette possibilité dans sa tête autant qu'elle ne le peut. Elle ne se rappelle plus vraiment pourquoi cet homme la poursuivait, ni pourquoi il est aussi calme à présent alors qu'il venait de lui courir après il y a quelques minutes en lui hurlant des menaces. Elle se recroqueville sous le lit sous lequel elle a prit refuge pour se protéger, mais elle sait que ça ne servira à rien._

 _-"Mon enfant. Rien ne doit te retenir dans cet enveloppe. Nous devons tous revenir à notre état naturel un jour. Et c'est votre tour."_

 _Bien qu'elle sait ce qu'il voulait dire par là, elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il utilise ce choix de mot. Ça n'avait aucun sens, tout comme sa situation. Rien n'avait de sens. A sa connaissance._

 _-"...A-allez... allez-vous-en..." Murmure la petite fille à travers ses mains alors que la sensation de ne plus respirer se fait ressentir._

 _-"Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre la lumière, mon enfant. Rappelez-vous."_

 _Memento Mari_

Et puis, la jeune fille se réveille, comprenant soudainement pourquoi elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Au lieu de passer son temps à se débattre pour enlever le coussin de son visage, elle utilise ses pouvoirs pour s'enfuir dans l'ombre. Elle vient à peine de se réveiller et est encore étourdie par les événements, mais elle arrive à retrouver ses sens une fois dans ce que ses sœurs appellent l'Océan Umbrell. Elle se recroqueville tandis que son corps encore engourdi par le sommeil s'enfonce lentement vers les profondeurs de la mer et qu'elle entend vaguement sa sœur la sermonner.

-"Espèce de moulin à parole! Ne reviens pas dans cette chambre cette nuit! Sinon je t'étrangle!"

-"... oui Beldam..." Répond la jeune fille en retenant un soupir fatigué.

Elle le devait, elle sait que trop bien qu'elle n'a aucune chance même dans son propre terrain qui sont les ombres. Sa grande sœur lui faisait trop peur et elle voudrait passer le reste de la nuit tranquille pour une fois. Depuis ces derniers temps, elle a des cauchemars à propos de cet homme qui finissait dans cette pièce et elle s'est mise à parler dans son sommeil récemment, ce qui empêchait les autres de dormir. Elle avait demandé à ceux qui les... "hébergeaient" si elle pouvait changer de chambre pour laisser ses sœurs dormir, mais ils ne lui faisait pas confiance pour ça.

Avant de s'enfoncer d'avantage dans l'océan, elle commence à nager vers les nombreuses surfaces qui s'ouvrent à elle sous la forme de cube avec des auras. Et à l'intérieur de ses cubes qui représentent des salles, elle voit les quelques personnes qui travaillent tard dans la nuit. Elle n'a pas vraiment envie de les déranger, surtout qu'elle se ferait encore gronder pour être debout aussi tard. Cependant, elle sait exactement où réapparaître dans tout le bâtiment. Elle nage tout en haut, vers une pièce remplit de machine pour étudier l'astronomie. Cet endroit est assez grand pour apparaître sans déranger personne. De toute façon, il n'y avait justement personne.

Elle adore cette pièce à cause du plafond : il laissait voir les étoiles. La première chose qu'elle fait lorsqu'elle revient dans le vrai monde, c'est de fixer le plafond. Sans se préoccuper de s'il y avait quelqu'un dans la salle avec elle ou si elle avait reprit forme humaine. Elle s'en fiche de toute façon, elle veut juste être apaisé à présent. Et seuls les étoiles l'ont toujours calmé. Lui faisant oublier les disputes avec ses sœurs, les expériences que les scientifiques menaient sur elle ou la pression face aux menaces des soldats. Pendant que cette pensée traverse son esprit, elle caresse le collier électrique qui fait un étau sur sa gorge. Il est serré, mais pas trop pour la laisser respirer. Sa présence reste néanmoins insupportable.

Une fois qu'elle soit sous forme humaine, elle s'approche doucement d'une des tables de recherche pour s'allonger dessus. C'est inconfortable, mais elle pourra passer la nuit avec ça. Elle tourne sa tête vers le ciel recouvert d'étoile, reconnaissant certaines constellations qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir lorsqu'elle était encore libre. Elle a toujours cette sensation qu'il y en a beaucoup à cet endroit car il n'y a jamais de nuage pour les cacher. Et heureusement. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle aime autant les étoiles. Ils sont comme une présence rassurante pour elle, c'est tout.

-"... Memento... Mari..." Murmure-t-elle à elle-même tout en fixant le ciel jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endort. "Je me demande ce que ça veut dire..."

o-O-o

Chapitre 1 : Horizon

C'est un après-midi assez... normal. Dire qu'il a l'habitude des journées mouvementés est un euphémisme à ce stade là. Après tant d'aventure, de chemin parcouru, d'ennemi combattu, on se demande plus comment fait-il pour poursuivre une vie normale après tout ça. Pourtant aujourd'hui, il n'y a rien de spécial. La princesse lui avait juste demandé de venir pour une espèce de... chasse aux trésors. Bien que la nervosité n'est pas présent sur son visage, il espère intérieurement que tout ira bien. Que rien ne va perturber cette belle journée qui s'annonce.

Après son dur réveil dans les cabines du bateau, Mario se dirige vers le pont où plusieurs personne observaient l'horizon. Le soleil s'est levé depuis fort longtemps et il ne reste plus qu'une heure de voyage. "Le calme avant la tempête" comme on dit... Pourquoi il a ce sentiment de danger planant sur lui. Probablement la paranoïa. Après tout, après tout ça...

Pendant que les vagues frappent doucement la coque du bateau, il ressort la lettre que la princesse lui a envoyé. Il l'avait reçu hier, dans l'après-midi, de la part de son petit frère qui avait ramené le courrier. Il l'avait même lu pour lui car il avait les mains occupés à ce moment là. Bien qu'il la lisait avec sa propre voix, Mario imaginait que trop bien la voix de Peach dans ces mots.

 _"Cher Mario,_

 _Je voyage actuellement dans le Royaume Champignon. Et au cours de mon périple, j'ai mis la main sur une drôle de carte: une carte au trésor! Elle était dans une coffre acheté à une marchande de la ville de Port-Lacanaïe. J'étais assez surprise quand j'ai vu le coffre s'ouvrir car elle m'a dit que seul un cœur pur peut ouvrir cette boite. Bien qu'on me considère comme une personne bienveillante, je ne me crois pas aussi parfaite pour autant. Cependant je sais que trop bien que je n'arriverai pas à trouver le trésor toute seule. J'aimerais donc que tu vienne le chercher avec moi, Mario. J'espère que tu es d'accord? Je t'envoie la carte avec cette lettre, c'est toi qui décide. Si tu es d'accord, emporte-la et rejoins-moi vite! Je t'attendrai sur le port de la ville de Port-Lacanaïe._

 _Peach"_

Il fixe le papier rose, le genre de papier avec lequel la princesse lui écrit souvent, avant de regarder vers le front du bateau. De là où il est, il peut voir le port se dessiner au loin, dans des teints marrons. Il l'observe durant un long moment avant qu'une tâche blanche apparaît devant ses yeux avant de l'aveugler totalement.

Après quelques secondes de confusion, il enlève le chapeau qui avait atterrit sur son visage puis regarde vers la direction où il est venu. Comme il s'y attendait, une personne, une jeune blonde en robe blanche, court après son accessoire perdu et rougit visiblement de honte en arrivant. Elle ressemble à une humaine à première vue, mais Mario détermine à son front dégagé, à sa petite taille et à ses petits crocs qu'il s'agit d'un membre de l'espèce Goomba. Il n'a rien contre eux; beaucoup de personne le pense car il se bat contre l'armée de Bowser qui est composé en majorité de Goomba et Koopa. Mais il est social envers tout le monde, tant qu'ils ne sont pas un danger pour les autres.

Il concentre son attention sur la jeune femme qui vient de reprendre son souffle et, visiblement, cherche à commencer la conversation pour s'excuser. Mario lui tend simplement son chapeau.

-"C'est le votre?" Dit-il pour commencer; il se doute bien que c'est le sien, c'est pour ne pas embarrasser la Goomba d'avantage.

-"Euuh, oui. Merci." Répond-t-elle en reprenant timidement son chapeau. "Excusez-moi pour ça, je m'attendais pas à ce que le vent se lève d'un coup."

-"Oh bon, ça aurait pu être pire. Des documents importants qui s'envolent, par exemple. A moins que ce chapeau soit important pour vous?"

-"A part l'avoir acheté récemment, pas vraiment... excusez-moi, mais... vous seriez pas par hasard Mario?"

Le concerné commence à ricaner chaudement; c'est toujours agréable de rencontrer des fans. Du moins, une personne qui l'apprécie car elle semble pas vraiment excitée à savoir que c'est lui, mais nerveuse. Elle tord ses doigts entre eux et fixe le sol. Avant qu'il puisse demander si elle allait bien, elle demande soudainement une question :

-"Sans être... indiscrète, qu'est-ce qu'une personne comme vous fait dans un bateau en direction d'une ville comme Port-Lacannaïe?"

-"Eh bien... on m'a demandé de venir ici."

-"Ah bon? Faites attention alors. Mon mentor m'a dit que c'est assez dangereux là-bas... Enfin, vous êtes habitué au danger, non?"

-"Le risque zéro n'existe pas. La personne qui m'attend là-bas est facilement en danger et j'espère juste qu'elle soit en sécurité en ce moment."

- _"C'est dommage. Peach n'est plus là."_

-"Pardon?"

Dès qu'il finit d'exprimer sa confusion, la jeune fille le regarde un instant, étourdie, avant de violemment mettre ses mains devant sa bouche comme si elle n'avait peur de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Après un vague et étouffé "pardonnez-moi", elle s'enfuit en courant vers l'autre côté du bateau. Mario sait qu'il pourrait facilement la rattraper, mais pourquoi le ferait-il? Il n'est pas sûr de ce qu'elle venait de dire et, effrayée comme elle était, il ne pense pas qu'il aurait des réponses de sa part. De toute façon, le bateau est bientôt arrivé au port, donc il aura sa propre réponse sur sa situation.

-oOo-

Port-Lacannaïe est... comme le nom. Remplit de cannaies, de voyous, de voleur et c'est à ce demander s'il y avait des meurtriers avec ça. Comment la princesse a pu se retrouver dans un endroit pareil? Ce n'était pas précisé dans la lettre et ce n'est pas ce qui préoccupe le plus Mario pour le moment. Contrairement à ce qu'elle disait dans la lettre, elle n'était pas présente sur le port et, il a beau faire des tours et des détours dans ce dédale de maisons marrons, il ne trouve aucune trace d'elle. Même pas la moindre teinte rose dont il est habitué. Par contre, il a vu plusieurs personnes avec une épaisse tunique rouge et blanche et avec un genre de masque à gaz blanc sur la tête. Des soldats? Sans doute. Il n'a pas cherché à communiquer avec eux. Il y avait comme... une aura d'insécurité autour d'eux et il a vécu assez d'année de combat contre Bowser pour savoir que c'est mauvais.

Pour le moment, il commence à en avoir marre de chercher et revient au port, sentant son ventre se tordre dans la nervosité. Il se sent malade à l'idée de comprendre qu'elle n'était plus là et qu'il n'a aucune idée d'où elle aurait pu aller. Peut-être que tout cela était un piège? Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une princesse ferait dans un endroit pareil? Mais l'écriture ressemblait tellement à la sienne... Tient? Pendant qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées en revenant au port, il remarque la jeune Goomba près du bateau où il était. Plusieurs personnes la regardent, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passe devant cet étrange spectacle.

Elle semble être dans une sorte de transe, son corps faisant un mouvement de balancier d'avant en arrière. Ses yeux, autrefois marron comme la majorité des Goombas, sont d'un bleu étrangement lumineux et des brides de murmures s'évadent de sa bouche avec une vélocité ahurissante. Deux personnes, les soldats qu'il a vu tout-à-l'heure, tournent autour d'elle, lui posant des questions tandis qu'ils ont leur arme à bout de bras. Mario s'approche, légèrement inquiet pour cette femme, avant de remarquer qu'un autre homme s'avançait en même temps que lui. C'est un homme, dans une tenue semblable aux soldats mais en noir et blanc, avec une cape rouge et un masque-à-gaz violet. Un choix de couleur assez étrange.

-"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?" Demande-t-il avec une voix roque.

-"Nous avons posé des question à cette fille et elle s'est mise à... faire ça." Répond l'un des soldats.

L'homme, le chef des soldats semble-t-il, fixe la Goomba, toujours en transe. Il croisse les bras dans une position de grande réflexion avant de dire :

-"Capturez-la."

Sans attendre, les deux gardes prend la jeune femme par les bras pendant que le chef se retourne pour s'en aller. C'est pile à ce moment-là que la Goomba revient à la normale pour constater qu'elle est en train de se faire enlever. Elle commence à hurler à plein poumons dans une terreur absolue, suppliant de l'aide aux personnes qui observaient la scène, avant qu'un des soldats lui frappe la tête avec son arme pour la faire sombrer dans l'inconscience. Mario décide d'agir en courant vers le garde qui l'a assommé pour le frapper dans le visage, le mettant K.O., et désarmant l'autre qui avait pointé son arme vers lui avec un simple coup de poing. Maintenant qu'aucun des gardes la tenait, il prend la jeune femme dans ses bras avant de partir en courant. Durant sa fuite, il entend le chef hurler des ordres qu'il n'arrive pas à comprendre, mais il se doute qu'il commandait à d'autres soldats de le rattraper.

Il a beau avoir été poursuivit de centaine de fois par les gardes de Bowser, cette situation est toujours stressante pour lui. Encore, à force, il se souvenait des couloirs du château par cœur, ainsi d'où se placent les Koopas durant la garde. Mais ici, il arrive ni à semer les soldats qui sont à ses trousses, ni à s'orienter dans ce labyrinthe de ruelles miteuses. Ça s'empire lorsqu'ils commencent à lui tirer dessus, l'obligeant à courir en zig-zag et à prendre des virages le plus possible pour éviter de se faire tuer ou de s'handicaper avec une blessure. Mais comment il a pu se retrouver dans cette situation? Qu'est-ce que cette fille a de si important pour se faire poursuivre par toute une armée non-identifiée?

Soudain, il se retrouve dans un cul-de-sac, à sa grande frayeur. Mais heureusement, il remarque une pile de caisse sur lesquels il pourrait monter sur le toit. Il n'a jamais couru sur des tuiles, mais on apprend tous les jours. En mettant le corps de la fille sur son épaule gauche, il commence à escalader la pile, entendant ses poursuivants hurler sur lui en braquant leur arme. Il arrive sur le toit avant qu'ils ne puissent lui tirer dessus et commence à surprendre plusieurs personnes à l'intérieur des maisons qui ne s'attendaient clairement pas à entendre des bruits de pas sur le toit. Certainement, cet événement attire les gens dehors pour observer la scène; aussi patibulaires qu'était la majorité des habitants de cette ville, ce genre de truc arrive rarement.

Brusquement, alors qu'il arrive sur un pont et passe à côté d'une porte d'un étage supérieur, un bras sort de celle-ci et les tire à l'intérieur avant que les soldats ne le rattrape. Après un instant de confusion, Mario regarde autour de lui pour remarquer, malgré le manque de lumière, qu'il se trouve dans une sorte de boutique de bijou. Il aperçoit l'ombre de ses poursuivants passer à côté de la porte sans y prêter attention. Il reprend enfin son souffle.

Il regarde la jeune Goomba allongé à ses côtés. Elle n'a pas de blessure au front et semble aller bien, juste évanouie. Il soupire d'épuisement avant d'être surpris par l'apparition d'une autre personne. Il s'agit d'un autre Goomba, beaucoup plus vieux, avec une mini-afro grise en guise de cheveux et d'énorme lunettes ronde sur le nez. Il est habillé d'un simple pull vert, d'un jean et des chaussons; on aurait dit qu'il est sorti précipitamment de chez lui. Il prend la jeune femme dans ses bras pour la déposer sur une série de chaise présent dans la pièce, servant temporairement de lit pour elle. Mario se lève pour parler à l'homme, remarquant au passage qu'il y a une autre personne dans la pièce, un peu trop loin pour qu'il la voit parfaitement.

-"Qui êtes-vous? Où on est?" Demande-t-il à voix basse au cas où si les gardes revenaient à un moment importun.

-"Vous êtes dans la "Boutique Écarlate" ici. Ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes en sécurité ici." Répond l'autre personne qui s'avère être une femme avec un petit accent espagnol.

-"Monsieur, je vous dois quelque chose pour avoir sauvé mon élève." Continue le vieil homme.

-"Élève?... Vous êtes son mentor?"

-"Oh, Goomélie vous a parlé de moi? Eh bien, je suppose que vous êtes un ami à elle."

-"Goomstein. C'est Mario. C'est un héros célèbre dans tout le royaume."

-"Qui ça?"

-"Euuh, excusez-moi, mais... quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe?"

-"D'accord. Allons discuter dans l'arrière salle. Est-ce que vous pouvez amener mon élève ici? Je n'ai plus vingt ans..."

Il hoche la tête avant de reprendre la jeune Goomba dans ses bras, satisfait de pouvoir mettre des noms à des visages. En entrant dans la salle, il voit de plus près la gérante de la boutique; une femme albinos, d'environ la trentaine, habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'une blouse rouge foncée. Il n'a pas pu déterminer si elle était humaine ou d'une autre espèce avant de changer de décor. L'arrière salle est un salon assez luxueux dont la couleur principale est le rouge; cette femme aime beaucoup cette couleur apparemment. Il remarque un canapé où il pose immédiatement la jeune femme dessus avant de se concentrer sur le vieil homme qui s'est assis près une table.

-"Bon, déjà, comme vous l'avez pu l'entendre de la part de Carla, je m'appelle Goomstein. Je suis professeur d'archéologie. Et cette jeune femme ici présente est Goomélie, une élève que j'ai eu à l'université. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire, malheureusement."

-"J-je vois... Je suis Mario, comme vous le savez déjà. Je suis juste ici pour voir quelqu'un."

- _"Elle n'est plus là."_

Après un petit sursaut, il se tourne vers Goomélie qui s'est réveillée, les yeux bleus et grand ouverts... avant de s'évanouir à nouveau. Ce comportement est... plus que bizarre.

-"Euuh... est-ce que vous pouvez garder ce détail pour vous, si vous plait?" Demande le professeur.

-"Mais... mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive en fait?"

-"Je... écoutez, je ne préfère pas entrer dans les détails. Gardez cela pour vous."

-"Bon, très bien... Attend, comment je vais sortir de là maintenant que j'ai des gens à mes trousses?"

-"Mmh?...Ne vous en faites pas. Les caves des maisons de Port-Lacannaïe sont reliés entre eux et chacun à son mot-de-passe."

Après ces mots, il commence à cogner sur la table à un certain rythme, formant une espèce de petite mélodie.

-"Ceci, c'est le mot-de-passe des gérants de boutique et celui de l'auberge. Vous trouverez probablement celle que vous cherchez là-bas. Si personne ne répond, répétez-le."

-"Intriguant. Merci, professeur!"

Le vieil homme hoche la tête avant de se lever et de se diriger vers un coin de la pièce pour déplacer un petit meuble et rouler un peu le tapis, révélant une trappe venant à un étage inférieur qu'il ouvre immédiatement. Mario le suit, arrivant dans une cave encore plus sombre que la boutique, remplit de caisse et de carton, probablement les réserves de la boutique. Dans un mur de la salle, il y a une porte en bois qui cloche un peu dans le décor; sa porte de sortie. Goomstein prend une clé accroché au mur juste à côté de la porte pour l'ouvrir.

-"Il y a des panneaux pour se diriger dans les tunnels. Vous ne pouvez pas vous perdre."

-"Merci... au revoir."

Mario hésite à lui demander où il pouvait le retrouver pour vérifier si l'état de Goomélie s'améliore et aussi pour apaiser sa curiosité, mais il se doute que le professeur prend des mesures de sécurité pour elle. Il passe à côté de lui, sans un autre mot, pour se retrouver dans une galerie de planche de bois et de terre en partie humide.

L'atmosphère est suffocante et ça sent mauvais, mais au moins, c'est plus calme qu'à la surface pour l'instant. Mario met son écharpe devant son nez pour étouffer l'odeur tandis qu'il évite de marcher sur les flaques boueuses sur le sol. Tout comme l'avait indiqué Goomstain, il y a des panneaux pour indiquer où menait les directions; il y a aussi deux types de marque sur les murs, une verte en spirale et une jaune formant une sorte de palmier. Il prend la direction qui indique le centre-ville, se souvenant que l'auberge se trouve ici pendant qu'il cherchait Peach, et avance jusqu'à remarquer un panneau marqué "Auberge". Il accourt à la porte pour frapper le mot-de-passe, le répétant jusqu'à ce qu'une femme de petite taille, une Toad, lui ouvre en faisant un glapissement de surprise.

-"V-vous... vous êtes Mario?!" S'écrie-t-elle.

-"Euuh oui. Excusez-moi, puis-je entrer?"

-"Oui, oui! Entrez!"

Sans attendre d'avantage, il entre tout en libérant son visage de son écharpe pour arriver dans une cave similaire à celle qu'il a quitté. Il suit l'aubergiste vers la surface, passant d'une cuisine à une salle de réception où elle accueille les clients. Tout semble délabré autour de lui, mais les affaires marchent malgré ce désagrément. Parmis les personnes présentes dans la salle, il remarque rapidement un homme qu'il reconnaîtrait entre tous. Le chancelier du Royaume Champinon, Papi Champi, l'a remarqué lui aussi et court vers lui aussi vite que son âge lui permet.

-"Oooh Maître Mario... Quelle bonne surprise de vous voir ici!... Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites à Port-Lacanaïe?"

-"Bien voyons. Je pensais que vous le saurez. C'est Peach qui m'a demandé de venir ici... Où est-elle d'ailleurs?"

-"Où elle est? C'est moi qui devrais poser la question! Nous nous étions arrêté ici juste pour ravitailler le bateau... et j'ai perdu la princesse de vue. Je pensais qu'elle ferait juste une petite promenade... mais elle n'est pas revenue."

-"Je vois... J'ai bien peur que votre départ devra être retarder. Je commencerais mes recherches pour la retrouver quand ça sera calme dehors."

En finissant sa phrase, Mario regarde par les vitres jaunis par le temps, remarquant que les gardes tournent encore autour de la place. Une minute plus tard, il aperçoit Goomstein, passer à côté des gardes sans qu'ils ne se soucient de lui et s'en va vers le port. Il reste devant la fenêtre jusqu'à son retour, accompagné de deux valises blanches; probablement les affaires de Goomélie. Il soupire sa pensée, fatigué de sa journée, avant de se tourner vers l'aubergiste.

-"Dites madame. Ces hommes avec les masques à gaz sont des policiers ou quelque chose comme ça?" Demande-t-il.

-"Je... je ne sais pas. Ces hommes sont apparu il y a trois jours et ils n'ont rien fait de spécial jusqu'à aujourd'hui..."

-"Je vois... (Je suis sûr que ces gardes ont un lien avec la princesse. Je crois bien que je dois une visite à ce Goomstein.) "

-oOo-

Bien après qu'il soit revenu, Goomstein, avec l'aide de Carla, revient chez lui avec Goomélie par les galeries pour la nuit. Une fois de retour dans sa maison où il est accueillit par des papiers s'envolant à cause du vent provoqué par l'ouverture de la porte. Sa maison est envahit de papiers, de livres et de nombreux documents sur les différents recherches qu'il a fait dans sa vie; autant dire que c'est un sacré bazar. La jeune femme se demande toujours comment le professeur arrivait à vivre dans un tel capharnaüm, mais elle n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'en soucier d'avantage. Elle dépose Goomélie sur son canapé avant de demander si le vieil homme avait besoin d'autre chose.

-"Non, non, tu peux y aller. Merci encore, Carla."

-"Tout mon plaisir, professeur. Bonne soirée."

Elle s'en va dans la galerie suivit de Goomstein qui ferme la porte derrière elle. Il revient dans son salon, vérifiant la santé de son élève avant de voir dans la cuisine s'il avait quelque chose à manger pour elle. C'est à ce moment là, lorsqu'il ne l'avait plus en vue, que Goomélie se réveille à nouveau, de la même manière que la dernière fois. Les yeux grands ouverts, ses iris d'un bleu luminescent avec des taches un peu plus sombres formant une sorte de cible autour de ses pupilles blanches. Des mots sortent de sa bouche, formant une toute petite cacophonie de murmure, répétant la même phrase en boucle jusqu'à son prochain évanouissement.

- _"Le Maître des Clés entre en scène..."_

Fin du Chapitre


End file.
